Playful Games
by HQlemons
Summary: Her face was at once flustered and indignant, and enjoying himself immensely, Lawrence leaned upward to once again join his lips with hers in a kiss.


Lawrence returned from the town to find Holo already curled up under the covers in their room. There was only one bed in this room-the others had all been packed due to the festival-so he would have to quietly slip under the blanket to join Holo in rest.

Lawrence sighed when he spotted Holo's shirt, pants, and robe strewn across the floor. He bent to retrieve them and folded them slowly, understanding with some discomfort that she was entirely unclothed under the thin blanket that covered her. It was clear that she had stripped for sleep in a room with only one bed to either tease or test him. He could imagine her mischievous smile hidden in the pillow now, and let out another weary sigh.

"I hope you're wise enough to be aware how you affect me," Lawrence muttered quietly, knowing that if she was awake she would hear him. After he put her clothes on the dingy desk in the corner of the room, he stripped off his own clothes and put on a lightweight nightshirt. It was midsummer, after all, and sleeping fully dressed would only leave one sweating and thirsty come morning.

Moving slowly and carefully in the darkness, Lawrence approached the bed and considered the best course of action. He was already aroused at the knowledge that Holo lay naked under the covers, and didn't want to fall further into whatever trap she'd planned for him. Quickly lifting one corner of the blanket, he slipped in without looking at the woman beneath it, and lay facing the other way, not touching her. Feeling triumphant, Lawrence allowed his muscles to relax.

No sooner had he let out a relieved breath than did he feel Holo shift on the other side of the bed. Suddenly her arm was around his waist, tugging him closer to her. He was still facing away from her on his side, but now she was pressed against his back, her modest breasts softly touching his shirt. Becoming even more aroused, Lawrence found his temper slipping.

"Come now," he said, trying to mask his frustration with a casual tone. "You know it's much too hot for this kind of behavior."

Her mischievous chuckle tickled his neck and he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs.

"Is it really?" Murmured Holo playfully. "You can't expect me to believe such words of wisdom without looking me in the eye when you say them."

Despite his better judgment, Lawrence flipped to face her. The blanket obscured her body, and he could only see her head. Her hand remained on his waist, her fingers tugging at his shirt.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked.

"I just know how lucky I am," she replied quickly, as if having planned the phrase before hand. It was clever to be sure, as it caught Laurence off guard and he blushed, speechless. Holo laughed with pleasure at his shocked face.

"Isn't that a nice sight," she giggled, and leaned in to press her lips to his.

Lawrence wasn't sure how to react the way she wanted to the kiss, but he was overcome with desire when she brushed her tongue through his mouth. He seized her head in his hands and deepened the kiss, running one hand down to the exposed skin of the small of her back. He pulled her in closer, crushing her to him, and when they broke apart he was certain she would kick or slap him for his boldness. Instead he was shocked to see her panting, red faced, with a smile he'd never seen before. Instead of attacking him, Holo stroked the back of Lawrence's neck and whispered, "This isn't all that bad."

His heart jumped, and his happy confusion was soon overcome once again by arousal as Holo caught him in another kiss, this time bringing her leg over his hip in the process. He gently ground his groin against hers, pausing the kiss to murmur a quiet, "is this alright?"

"Aye," she whispered, her voice catching.

Lawrence moaned into Holo's mouth as they rubbed against each other, and gasped when he felt her slender fingers slipping under his loincloth and wrapping around his most sensitive organ. He closed his eyes and let out a strained cry as she gave him a gentle tug.

"Is this... Truly happening?" He huffed.

"As long as you'll be gentle," came Holo's voice, in a tender tone. He opened his eyes as she sat up in bed, the blanket falling to release her bare torso. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen. She pulled her hand from under Lawrence's loincloth and put it on the hem of his shirt.

"Sit up and lift your arms," she ordered, her straight face failing to mask her blush and deeper breaths. Speechlessly, Lawrence followed her instructions, and Holo swiftly pulled his shirt off. Grinning, she pressed her bare chest to his, and then gasped with surprise as he pushed her away and down onto the bed. Before she could come up with something to say, Lawrence was busy covering her small round breasts with kisses, caressing the tender skin and softly licking at it. Instead of a clever remark, Holo let out an unintentional moan, followed by a yelp of surprise and-Lawrence thought-a little embarrassment.

"Lawrence," she gasped, as he sucked gently on her right nipple, "you certainly-ahh-know what you are doing!"

He lifted his head smugly. "Is that the best you could come up with?" he joked.

Her face was at once flustered and indignant, and enjoying himself immensely, Lawrence leaned upward to once again join his lips with hers in a kiss. He gasped into her mouth when he felt her warm hands on his backside, tugging down his loincloth clumsily and eventually setting free his hardening erection. She curled her fingers around its tip and began massaging the skin up and down. Lawrence broke the kiss to groan with pleasure and breathe deeply.

Before Holo could coax more from him than moans, Lawrence gently extricated himself from her touch and crawled backwards on the bed, bending his head to her belly. He kissed the skin around her navel, listening with pleasure to her yelps, before descending to the soft tuft of copper curls between her legs. As quickly as possible, he buried his mouth in her cunt, licking and sucking at her sopping pussy.

Holo let out a long, high pitched moan that Lawrence was shocked to hear. His cock twitched at the sound of it and he twirled his tongue around her tiny hardened clitoris, coaxing yet another moan that ended in an absolutely shiver inducing whisper of his name. He found her tight opening with his hand and coated his fingers in her slickness, then gently pushed in his middle finger, slowly pumping it in and out of her and pressing against each side of her, stretching her gently.

"Aahh," she moaned again, "Lawrence! I can't-take it anymore!" With that she pushed his head away and crawled onto all fours in front of him, wagging her shapely ass, twitching tail, and dripping pussy in front of his face.

"I'd like to try it another way," Lawrence growled, and flipped her over on her back. For a moment she looked confused, but then laughed at him.

"What a saintly way to commit a sinful act," she mocked, smiling up at him as he positioned himself above her.

"It's not saintly at all," he responded, pressing the tip of his cock to her cunt and rubbing it against her teasingly, "I just want to see the lewd faces you'll be making."

Slowly, Lawrence pushed into her, rocking deeper gently to help her get accustomed to his impressive girth. Holo's face was red and she writhed against him, yelping and letting out small high pitched cries that made Lawrence want to plunge as deep and fast into her as he could. Instead, he savored the feeling of her tight wetness slowly engulfing him, and let out a few low grunts as he made his way further in. At last he was to his hilt inside her, and she raised her spread legs to hug his waist with them.

"I'm going to-pick up the pace," Lawrence panted.

"Then get on with it!" Holo moaned, bucking her hips against his.

Lawrence let out a groan at her movement and began to buck his own, thrusting into her at an even pace. The sounds of their fucking were so loud: the wet slapping of his thrusts, her moans, his gasps and grunts, that Lawrence was over taken.

"Holo," he managed, filling her to the hilt with his cock. She moaned in response.

"You'll be punished if you stop," Holo gasped, rocking her body to meet his movements. Her hands gripped his sweating shoulders tightly.

In response, Lawrence lowered himself so his whole body was resting on top of her, taking the support off his arms. His head lay next to hers on the pillow now, and gave him the perfect opportunity to nibble and lick her ear. This, and her loud response, combined with the feeling of their bare skin touching, was enough to bring them both close to the edge.

"I'm close," Lawrence whispered into her now moist ear.

Holo could only emit noises at this point, but she nodded as she moaned, and finally squeaked, "yes-me as well!"

Moaning loudly, Lawrence thrust wildly into her, trying to hold back his orgasm until she began hers.

"Uuhhhh-Holo," he groaned, He didn't have to wait long. Holo grabbed at his hair and wrapped her legs even tighter against him, yelping rhythmically and then tensing below him. He felt her whole body start to tremble and her walls begin to contract around him, and she screamed with orgasm.

"Aahh-Aah-Lawre-AAAHHHH!" she screamed.

Upon hearing, he too began his release, pumping his seed into her and crying out with each load of cum.


End file.
